


Scandal

by prosperjade



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Scandal

It was hardly traditional, but Marceline had insisted.

Heat crept to the base of Bonnibel’s neck as she recalled the gentle murmurs swaying her to swath her skin in the crimson fabric, donning the garb that her lover claimed complimented the flushed features of her face. 

The princess’ resolve was malleable in the vampire queen’s cunning hands, swayed with transparent protests to be wed in lusty scarlet, the fiery hues coaxing gasps from onlookers as she strode down the aisle.

“Don’t worry,” Marceline purred, irked by the rumors of scandal revolving around something as simple as a defiant choice of color. “It’ll be white by the end of the night.” She grinned, revealing gleaming fangs behind ashen lips. “And so will she.”

Bonnibel’s jaw grew slack, a familiar flame coiling in the pit of her abdomen, pulse rising to a pitch at the sound of her wife’s sultry drawl. 

“Marceline.” The princess hissed, unable to meet her lover’s blazing eyes. “That’s so distasteful.”

The vampire queen laughed.

“You love it.”


End file.
